Drowning
by TotalDramaFandoms
Summary: Nagisa, a mermaid, saves Rei's life after pulling him from dangerous waters. Haru, another mermaid, found Makoto stranded on a small, foodless island. And Rin, a prince, has a forbidden friendship with a servant. Mainly Rei/Nagisa, Haru/Makoto, Rin/Sousuke. Will have Gou/Mikoshiba too Rating may go up


"I didn't do it!" The blue haired man screamed, praying the men would let him out of the chains around his wrists, ankles, and neck. The men drag his head back to the solid cement ground, ignoring the blood seeping from his head.

"Guards! Bring him to me!" a booming voice orders.

The guards lift the man from the floor and drag him to the front of the golden and white room. There in the middle of the over sized room was a golden throne with a man in tight fitting clothes and golden bangles on his ears, chest, waist and limbs. The blue haired man widens at the sight of the man's sharpened teeth and coral hair with matching red eyes that reflected his boredom.

"State your name!"

The blue haired man bows down, his red glasses almost slipping from his face. "I am Rei Ryugazaki!"

Red eyes look at the quivering purple eyed man and opens his mouth. "And why are you here?"

"Sir," a guard speaks up. "He has murdered some of our best soldiers."

"How so?"

"I didn't do it! I swear! I woke-"

"SILENCE!" the guard shouts, making the purple eyed man jump at the booming voice. "A storm approached them and this _murderer _pushed them off a cliff when dangerous waves hit the rocks. He jumped himself to make it seem like he fell with them, but we have witnesses. But he does not wish to be seen. We believe he should be executed!"

Rei gasps, his purple eyes flashing with fear. He looks down at the floor to avoid the accusing eyes of the guards surrounded by the room. The only pair of eyes that showed no anger or fear were the ones that belonged to the man sitting on the golden throne. Rei look up at the man only to find him already staring, this red eyes scanning for any lie.

"I do not believe you are the king are you?" his smooth voice says.

The guard shakes his head furiously, "No! Not at all King Matsuoka!"

The King rolls his eyes in annoyance, "I told you to call me Prince Rin! I feel like my father when you idiotic oafs call me that!" he mutters the last sentence but loud enough for everyone to here. "Anyways, I will exile this man from this country for life!"

"But sir!" one of the guards cry.

"He needs to be properly punished. We can't let a murderer like him get away with this! Send him to prison, execute him, anything but this!"

Rin stands, his red eyes illuminating his anger, frightening everyone in the room including Rei. "I do not believe you are the prince or the king for that matter," he states calmly for someone who looked like he was about to murder anyone. "You do not have to power to give the punishments, I do! I do not appreciate you thinking you are above me, or maybe I might exile you from this land as well, is that what you want?"

The man shakes his head, his face as red as a crying baby.

"Now take him out of here. And get him out of those chains."

The guards pull the cuff from Rei and he couldn't help but sigh in relief. He turns to face the king and nods his head in thanks, the prince nodding back before sitting down. Two guards take Rei by the arms while another takes a cloth, takes Rei's glasses, and wraps the cloth around the purple eyes.

The guard continue to drag the man from the palace, down the city, and far into the forest before taking the blindfold from his eyes. The guard in front of him hands Rei his glasses and the other guards walk away. One of the guards still stand and glares at the 'criminal' as he puts on his glasses. Rei jumps at the clear sight of the other man glaring down at him with so much hatred that Rei felt like he could explode on the spot.

"If I were king," the guard growls. "I would have you murdered and hung your body on the palace door. Be grateful because if you ever come back, I will not hesitate to kill you. Take than into mind."

After his threatening words, the guard leaves Rei alone in the dangerous new area. It was already night time and time went fast, Rei thought, scratching his scalp. Finding a nice tree to rest on, Rei leans back on the tree and closes his eyes, blocking out every sound.

CRUMBLE

Rei looks down to see the ground below him and the soldiers give away, rock chunck flying below them. The ground gives away at Rei, sending him tumbling into the dangerous waves of the ocean. Gasping for air, ignoring the rain pelting his face and thunder echoing like a lion's roar.

Men around him scream for help, grabbing each other for support. Rei, with no close enough to him, began to sink into the water, trying hard to kick himself back up to the surface.

Those swimming lessons could have helped in this situation, thought Rei.

This is how I'm going to die, he thinks a second time before closing his eyes and accepting the water flowing into his lungs, keeping him from breathing.

He cracked an eye open at the feel of warmth of his cheeks only for a pair of coral pink round orbs stare back at him. Rei closes his eyes again and allows death to take him away.

Warmth surrounds his skin as something warm presses into his lips. Rei opens his eyes slowly, facing the coral orbs again, now realizing the orbs were eyes. Eyes that framed his perfect pale skin. Sunlight made the blonde hair look like a halo surrounding the man, a gorgeous man.

The man gasps and moves away quickly, not giving Rei the time to get one last glance at him. There was a slash and there was no more.

Rei wakes up, sweating and breathing heavily, as if the dream were real. He opens his eyes to a purple butterfly on his nose, not bothering to move when Rei jumped. Rei stands, with the butterfly now on his head, and walks straight, not caring where he went as long as it did have scary animals.

For almost two hours of walking straight and the sun shining down his face, Rei was exhausted, hungry, and thirsty. He walks for another half hour and he stands in front of the ocean, waves peacefully colliding into the sand. Rei can't help bit flinch at the sight; it reminds him too much of the last twenty four hours. He looks away and walks around the edge of the water, scooting away when the water got too close to his feet.

Then he heard humming that belonged to a beautiful voice. Following the melodic voice, Rei came across some rocks around, on, and in the surface of the water. In the middle rock was a boy around his age, 17, with blonde hair and coral eyes that scanned the colorful shell in his tiny hands. Around his pretty neck was a golden choker that covered his entire neck, not showing on bit of the skin. His bottom half of the water rested in the water so Rei couldn't see until something flipped up from the surface and flopped back down to the beat of the humming. It was a tail. A tail the same color as the boy's eyes. It was a mermaid.

Rei was told that mermaids were extinct due to the war between the humans and mermaids nearly a hundred years ago.. Rumour was that every mermaid died in battle or killed them self out of misery. He heard mermaids were extremely beautiful and with the one right in front of him, they were correct.

"Mermaid," Rei whispers in awe.

The merman turns his head and stares at Rei. And both purple and coral eyes widen as the recognize each other. But right before Rei opened his mouth, the merman dived into the water.

"Wait!" Rei calls out, hand outstretched.

The blonde head pops back up and coral eyes stare again back at him.

"You saved me," says Rei.

The blonde boy nods and swims back slowly.

"Thank you."

The merman gives a curt nod and dives back into the water, the head not resurfacing. There in the middle of the rock, Rei noticed, was the shell the boy had just moments ago. Rei waddles into the water, to his disappointment, and grabs the shell from the rock.

"Thank you," Rei whispers.

You're welcome, Rei could hear a soft voice answer back.

Don't worry, there will be Haru and Makoto soon as well as Rin and Sousuke. I really hope you liked it!


End file.
